The Day We Met
by EtherealBrook
Summary: Series of one-shots of all the ways Tauriel and Legolas could possibly have met. Feel free to use these ideas in your own work if you think they are good. K plus
1. Chapter 1

"Do you remember the day we met?" Tauriel asked him one day, years and years after Kili and the one-day banishment.

"Yes. I do," Legolas looked towards her.

"You found me in the forest. I was sobbing because the orcs killed my parents. And you didn't ask questions. You didn't try to tell me everything would be alright. You didn't even try to talk to me. You just sat down next to me and held me. You had no idea who I was. Yet you knew I needed comfort. You knew I didn't need anything else. And you were willing to offer that before you knew my name. Because you've known pain. You've known loss. You know the best comfort is just having someone there."

"I guess..."

"I think I fell asleep there."

"You did. I carried you back. And I was waiting with you until you woke up."

"I woke up from a nightmare. Right?"

"Yes. You were screaming hysterically. When you finally woke up, you just looked at me. Your breath settled. Then you were asleep again."

"I woke up again to your voice. The people were asking you about me. I think you told them that you just found me in the woods, and I had been weeping."

"Then you said, 'I was crying because my parents were murdered by orcs. I saw them die.' And everyone was so shocked you were even awake. And I asked your name."

"And I told you it was Tauriel. Then you said yours was Legolas. And that I didn't have to tell you anything about what happened. You were the only one who understood about grief."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you remember the day we met?" Tauriel asked him one day, years and years after Kili and the one-day banishment.

"Yes. I do," Legolas looked towards her.

"I was hiding behind a tree, barely five. I had been following behind you, but I think you noticed. And I peeked out and saw your bow, twenty yards away, aimed at me. I probably gasped or something. Then I moved so the tree concealed me. Then you said..."

"'Come out now'," Legolas cut her off. "And you asked if I was still aiming at you. I told you I was. So you said..."

"'Then I can't come out!' I was terribly frightened. But then you laughed and made a deal with me. If I showed myself, you wouldn't hurt me. And I agreed. Wait. What happened next?"

"Well, you came around the tree very cautiously. You looked ready to flee."

"I was. Scary full grown elf in the forest, twice my size. But then you knelt down and were at about my eye level. Then you asked why I was following you."

"And you said 'Food. You have food.' You were to scared to lie, and I knew it. So I asked you how you knew that."

"'I'm sorry, sir. Please don't be angry and hurt me. I was taking some of your food when you were asleep. It wasn't much. I'm sorry.' Or something like that."

"I said it was awfully clever of you to figure that out. 'And I'm not mad at you. Do you want some more food?'"

"I was so shocked. All I said was 'Yes, sir.' And you asked me to call you Legolas, not sir. Then I told you my name."

"And I gave you food. And you stared at me while you ate. You ate like you thought I would take it away."

"I did. But you didn't seem to mind me staring at you."

"True. But when you were done, I asked how long you had been following me."

"'Several days, si-Legolas.' You asked where I lived. But I had run away and didn't want to tell you. I thought you would try to take me back. So I just waited. Eventually you asked if I was hungry a lot. 'All the time.'"

"'I know a place where there is plenty of food for you. Do you want to come?'" This has become a full reenactment.

"'Are they going to hurt me?'"

"'No. I swear. If they try to, I'll hurt them. Okay?'"

"'Okay.'" Tauriel, who had been crouching on the ground to appear smaller, slipped her hand into his. Then she suddenly withdrew it. "'What if you're not there and they try to hurt me?"

He laughed. Pulling a dagger from his belt, he handed it to her. "'Take this. Use it for defense.'"

"'Okay,'" said Tauriel, suddenly looking more confident and less afraid.

And they walked off.


End file.
